Fearless Freddie
'''Fearless Freddie '''is the eleventh episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Work at the Blue Mountain Quarry is very busy, even during the summer! So, the Thin Controller brought in Freddie, an engine from the Ffestiniog Railway. He was a bit shy at first, but soon earned the nickname of "Fearless" Freddie. This story will tell you how. Love, The Author. Plot There is a lot of work up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Lots of slate is needed every day and the engines, workmen and other vehicles have to work very hard. "Going down!" Owen called to Paxton. "Phew! So many loads!" "The Quarry's been busier than ever," remarked Paxton. "I know! It's another engine we'd be wanting!" replied Owen. Soon, Paxton's slate trucks were loaded and he set off towards Tidmouth with his heavy load. The Thin Controller understood. "I'm bringing in another engine." "Thank you, Sir," said Luke. The new engine arrived at Kirk Ronan. "What is that?" asked Rosie. "That," began Russell, "must be the new engine to help the narrow guage engines at the Blue Mountain Quarry." "That's right!" said the engine. "My name's Freddie." "Nice to meet you. I'm Russell." "And I'm Rosie!" "I think," went on Russell, "that Neville will take you to Crovan's Gate. From there, you can get to the quarry." "Alright. I do want to start work. Even though, I am a bit nervous." "Ah, don't worry," smiled Rosie. "Everything will be alright." Freddie felt a bit happier and it wasn't long until Neville arrived. Rosie shunted Freddie's flatbed into place. "He's going to Crovan's Gate," explained Rosie. "OK, thanks Rosie!" called Neville and they set off. Quite soon, they reached Crovan's Gate and Freddie was unloaded. "Thank you!" called Freddie. "You're welcome. Good luck!" replied Neville as he puffed away. Freddie went into the Steamworks for a quick inspection, then trundled off to the Blue Mountain Quarry. When he arrived, Luke and the Thin Controller were waiting. "Hullo," said the Thin Controller kindly. "We are glad you've come. Luke and the other engines do need some help. Luke will show you what to do." "Alright. I have to go collect some slate trucks from the upper terrance. You can go collect slate from the workmen blasting over there and take it to Owen." And Luke chuffed away. As soon as he left, Rusty arrived with Mr. Hugh and some workmen. "Hullo! You must be the new engine." "I am. I'm Freddie." "Well, I'm Rusty. Mr. Hugh, the workmen have to inspect that bridge over there. We think it might need some maintenance." "Alright," replied Freddie and set off to help the workmen. He soon had his trucks ready and found a way around the bridge to get to Owen, where he busily shunted his trucks two by two as Paxton arrived. "We'll have your trucks ready in no time!" called Owen. Meanwhile, Mr. Hugh and the workmen were inspecting the bridge. "The supports are weak and it looks like its gonna crumble any minute," observed Mr. Hugh. "It can take our weight, but just imagine if Luke were coming down the line . . ." But Luke was coming down the line. With trouble with his trucks. "On! On! Faster! Faster!" Luke's brakes checked them. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" they screamed. "Steady boy!" warned Luke's Driver. They were heading too fast towards the bridge! Suddenly, everyone heard Luke's whistle. "It's Luke!" cried Freddie. "No! We've got to warn him!" replied Rusty, frantically. "This bridge's bound to collaspe." "I have an idea!" Freddie told his Driver. Then, they puffed onto the line Luke was on! "Where's he going!?" asked Rusty. "I think he's trying to slow Luke down," said Mr. Hugh. "But," he went on gravely. "They may not stop in time." Luke saw Freddie. "Ah!" he shrieked. But Freddie reversed slowly until Luke had caught up. "Brakes hard!" said the Driver. They were slowing down! But it was too late! Freddie, Luke and the trucks went onto the bridge! Freddie pushed hard against the trucks, refusing to let go! "Freddie! Luke! Get the blaze off that bridge! It's going to collaspe!" shouted Rusty, Mr. Hugh and the workmen. "Almost there!" gasped Freddie. The bridge began to quiver. Suddenly, Rusty lept into action! He buffered up behind Freddie and gave a push! With Luke, Freddie AND Rusty, they reached safety . . . just in time! The bridge gave way! "Phew! That was a close one!" sighed Rusty. "Thanks Freddie." Luke was grateful. "You're welcome." Later, the Thin Controller arrived. He was very pleased with Freddie and Rusty. "You two were very useful, fearless engines," he praised them. "That's right. 'Fearless' Freddie any time!" And because of Freddie's brave actions that day, the nickname "Fearless" Freddie has stuck and that makes Freddie very happy indeed. The bridge was soon rebuilt and Freddie continues to a very useful and "fearless" engine. The End. Characters *Russell *Neville *Rosie *Paxton *Luke *Freddie *Rusty *Mr. Percival *Mr. Hugh Locations *Blue Mountain Quarry *Kirk Ronan *Crovan's Gate Trivia *This is the first episode in the series that is not based off any story from the TV series or the Railway Series. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes